Stage Set: Kaiba Corps Infection
by DemonRuri
Summary: Kaiba Corporation is under siege by a secret group. Maybe they are related to Doma? Please enjoy! Chap 1 is up


Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The New Girl"  
  
By: Demon Ruri  
  
Date: Jan 7th 2003 (And no I actually did this in 2003)  
  
What would happen if I said I own everything?  
  
This was written when Japan had just aired the finals. The USA version was still delaying on the Duelist Kingdom storyline. Also the cards were only up too PSV. Since then decks have improved greatly.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
It was already in the middle of the Battle city tournament, Kaiba and Mokuba where supervising duels from their corporations computers. Yugi and Jounnochi had spited up for Jounnochi's sake. He wanted to become a true duelist. Shizuka had her vision back. but it wasn't by the miracle of surgery. Her eyes healed by a secret inside of her, waiting to be awakened. Honda and Otogi where of course with her. Marik still was lurking in the shadows controlling the Rare Hunter gurus with his millennium rod, and his sister Ishizu was using Kaiba's tournament as bait, to bring all the god cards together.  
  
So now our story begins.  
  
I was nighttime in Domino City, to many peoples surprise these duelists actually went to sleep. So the streets were very empty, except for two figures sitting on a bench talking.  
  
"This is where the Battle City games are being held, correct?" Voice one said. "Yes, Kaiba Corporation is hosting it." Voice two replied. "I already hacked into the Kaiba Corporation computers. It's all set up on tracking down those god cards." Voice one said while looking at their small PC. "Aren't they powerful and only able to be used by the chosen ones?" Voice one smirked, "I'm just like those gods but higher, you know that" Voice two laughed. "Ya.true. So is our little girl there yet?"  
  
Voice one typed some random jumble and searched, "She is in the city as we speak. Her power has just started to awaken." There was a pause. "Well I must be going now a duelist does need to rest before the show begins" Voice two said and then left. "Well it's only 3am.most of these kiddies don't get up early." Voice one laughed and then departed as well.  
  
It was now day, the city was as busy as ever with the duels going on. A figure was standing in an alleyway, "time to duel" placing the dueling disk system on the left wrist.  
  
"Honda-san are you going to my brother's duel today?" Shizuka's green eyes glitter with curiousity. Of course Honda was quick and chirpy to reply, "Yeah, he said to meet him here." Shizuka's attention was suddenly switch to Otogi "We're 10 minutes early though" Honda growling behind Otogi. "Thank you Otogi-san" Honda notice some girl, wearing a black trench coat and having that slender look, she reminded him of Kaiba's look, but Jounnochi came and his interests changed.  
  
"Hey Jounnochi!" Honda said slapping him and making Jounnochi go unbalanced, "Ya I made it, my apartment door wouldn't shut, then the handle fell off and there was nothing to put it back." Jounnochi was cut off by a girl, "Your that miracle rookie!" she said somewhat excitedly. Jounnochi eyes narrow at the word, "Miracle Rookie!!!" So that was the name he earned from Duelist Kingdom. "Yes, I guess I am, what do you want?" He asked coolly. Otogi, Honda and Shizuka where all sweat dropping. "I was wondering if I could challenge you to a duel? I am kinda rusty but I know this will be a good duel" She smiled sweetly, her inside thoughts where dark and bitter. 'Other than showing them my three rare cards which supposedly where only three left in the world. I am going to evoke Shizuka's power.' "A duel?" Honda said in a questionable tone of voice. "Sure no problem" Jounnochi and the girl activated their duel disk and the duel had begun.  
  
"By the way, what is your name?" Jounnochi asked. "Ruri." She said with that cocky Seto expression. Jounnochi was irked by Ruri's looks, she reminded him too much of Kaiba. It gave him aggravation and yet the shivers. The others where watching from behind Jounnochi. "I will go first, Draw!" Ruri pulled out a card, she played with a straight poker face. It was one of Ruri's main rules. She was very pleased though how great her hand was. It consisted of a:  
  
Black Hole, Monster Reborn, Lord of Dragons, Flute of Summoning Dragons,  
Black Magician Girl and she drew the Mystical Elf  
  
Ruri was also known for not playing fair, so she slipped a trap hole into her hand as well. "I place one card in defense mode and one reverse card, turn end" Jounnochi dramatically drew a card. 'Her face is very blank. She isn't a beginner at all. I know that for sure' Jounnochi drew out a Waboku, 'Argh I have nothing good' "I will play Gerfiend the Iron Knight in attack mode!" The hologram appeared on the field in attack mode and then it went to attack the card in defense mode. "Too bad Jounnochi!" The Mystical Elf defense was higher, and Jounnochi lost 200 life points. "What the!" Jounnochi looked at his life point counter. "Your turn"  
  
'Jounnochi you are so simple and dumb minded'  
  
She drew a card, "I play Change of Heart to bring you Iron Knight and then sacrifice it for my Black Magician Girl!" Jounnochi eyes went wide when his beloved monster was used as a sacrifice. "You can win Jounnochi!!!" Honda cheered. 'Shit, and thanks to the new rules I hafta sack two monsters to bring out my Red Eyes Black Dragon.' Jounnochi thought. "Attack the player directly!" Ruri yelled out. "Oh boy.!" Jounnochi was thrown back by the attack. "Onisan!" Shizuka yelled and had a sudden flash in her eyes. "Too bad you had no trap cards sent down.heh heh heh" Ruri smirked. "Don't worry I'll beat you" Jounnochi voice was intimidating. His life points were now 2500 short bring him down to 1500, which wasn't very good to have. "Your turn" Ruri sweetly said. "This girl is quiet a duelist, usually whenever someone duels Jounnochi, they get into a boosting ego battle" Otogi said on the sidelines. Shizuka was wondering what had happened to her when she saw that flash. "Its felt like something was reaching out for me.' Honda place his hand on Shizuka's shoulder, "Don't worry about your brother he will win" Shizuka nodded.  
20 minutes had past by in the duel Jounnochi life points were at 1000 and Ruri's at 3500. Jounnochi had nonstop attacking spree and Ruri would use her Trap Holes to whip Jounnochi's pride and joy, Red Eyes Black Dragon. Jounnochi was lucky to inflict damage to Ruri's life points, it was because she had made a slight error. 'Well Jounnochi your luck was running well until now. Now that I have all three Blue Eyes White Dragons in my hand, Lord of Dragon on the field also the Black Magician Girl, and a Polyzimeration card in my hand too.' Ruri started to laugh. "What is so funny!" Jounnochi demanded. "I was doubting that you would still be alive but I was wrong but your duel is about to end now." Jounnochi snapped, "What!!!" The side line people where gawking and making weird looks. "Now to do my famous end.Flute of Summoning Dragons!" The Lord of Dragons blew the horn. "Jounnochi behold my three lovely beauties! And I also sack two other monsters to bring out my 3rd dragon."  
The suspense was killing everyone emotional insides. 'Well I know some major monsters are coming out.and the flute bring out dragons' Jounnochi thought. "You're going to three cards that were rumored only three were left in the world" Ruri said. Jounnochi thought more and then it don down on him, 'No way.'  
"Go my three lovely Blue Eyes White Dragons!!!" She placed all three cards on the duel disk and the monsters materialized on the field. Everyone was in disbelief. Honda with a scared look, "That's impossible Kaiba owns all of them!" Otogi was to shock to talk. Shizuka on the other hand was emotionless and dealing with something in her mind. But of everyone Jounnochi was terrified. "Blue Eyes White Dragon.all three of them" Jounnochi pointed at Ruri. "They all must be Chinese fakes!" Ruri smirked. "Fakes, let me show you" She took one Blue Eyes card off the plate, walked over to Jounnochi and showed him the official card mark. "It is real." She nodded and went back to her side. "Like Kaiba says, bow down little puppy and prepare to lose" Ruri threw her hand out "GO MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS!!!" The dragons where about to attack 'My little puppet wake up!'  
The dragons suddenly froze, Shizuka's eyes where glowing and a light blue outline appeared around herself. Everyone stared over at Shizuka. "What going on Shizuka!?" Honda started to shake Shizuka. 'Well I think it is starting to wake up' "What is going on with my sister?" Jounnochi yelled "Ruri! You did this!" He growled. "Hey I'm just a duelist I have nothing to do with your sister acting weird" Ruri defended herself. Shizuka lost her glow and fell to the ground. "Shizuka!" Jounnochi went to go her aid "If you help her you lose the duel. But it doesn't matter cause it is my turn to attack and you have nothing on the table." Jounnochi stood still choosing to either forfeit or be destroyed. 'What great choices I have' He sighed. "Attack!" The dragons charged up and attacked Jounnochi life points directly subtracting 9000 life points. Jounnochi lost.  
Otogi ran over to Jounnochi who was lying on the ground. "Heh no challenge what so ever. Since this these are Battle City's rules I can take one card from your deck. So I will be taking your Red Eyes Black Dragon." Ruri demanded. 'My Red Eyes.' Jounnochi took out his pride and joy card, Ruri snatch it out of his hands. "It's just some cardboard, how can you get so attached? Good-bye my sad little puppy" She smirked placing the Red Eyes into her pocket. Of course hot headed Jounnochi wouldn't let her just get away saying the "Kaiba" insult. He ran up to her, grabbing Ruri by the shoulder, turning her around, but she quickly counted, twirling around him and put Jounnochi in an arm lock. "Don't even think about it." Ruri whispered into his ear. "Shut up!" He threw his head back. "Jounnochi leave her alone!" Honda grabbed his friend, she smiled, turned around and left.  
"My Red Eyes is gone" Jounnochi depressed. "Onisan you can win it back right?" Shizuka's eyes sparkled. "Hopefully." Otogi added something, "Doesn't she remind you of someone?" They all thought, "Seto Kaiba!!!" All in unison speaking, "She doesn't have that snotty attitude, but duels like him" Honda was trying to point out some good things to Jounnochi. "I don't care, she called me puppy!" Jounnochi now wanted to beat up not only Kaiba, but Ruri as well. "C'mon lets go, Jounnochi, might take it out on us" Honda smirked, and Jounnochi glaring at him.  
Ruri was sitting down on a bench in a secluded part of the park. "Now the stage is set, my next puppet is Seto Kaiba.and his company will become mine"  
  
So what did you think? Please review I wouldn't mind it at all. And for flames I will use them for my fireplace okay?  
  
Chapter 2 is now being typed up. I hope to get it uploaded shortly! Please be patient! 


End file.
